


New Beginnings

by iWanheda



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWanheda/pseuds/iWanheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea was pronounced as in critical condition after Joan Ferguson had stabbed her repeatedly with a knife. Allie had just woken up in the hospital. This Romeo and Juliet like story is about to take an interesting turn in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently watched the Wentworth Season 4 Finale. I was shaken by the events and went to bed upset and angered. I dreamt about what happens next and it gets pretty crazy. So this is what I came up with from my dream. Hope you like it.

I sat in an auditorium, staring at an empty stage. 'So this is what a prison looks like?' It was cold and musty. There were security guards swarming the building. You would see the occasional prisoner walk down the hall. It was everything you thought a prison would look like. I tried to stifle a cough since I was just getting over a cold. It was embarrassing trying to hold it in and pretend like nothing was wrong. I was probably just making it worse.

An officer walked into the middle of the stage and began the introduction to the prison. The guards had on their uniforms with no smile to be seen. Each had serious expressions on their faces. One of the assholes sitting next to me began to laugh, but covered it up with a cough. I began coughing as well and got many looks from the prison officers. Three of them looked at me and deepened their frowns. "Oh shit." I muttered as they walked towards me. They called me out and ushered me out of the auditorium.

Of course I was the one who was in trouble. Just my luck. I managed to grab my lunchbox before they led me out. We walked down a hall quickly and pushed past a set of doors towards what seemed like a cafeteria. One woman stayed with me while the others walked back in the direction where we came from. She had me sit at a desk and took my lunch box away from me. Putting it down on the table with a thud, she gave me an annoyed look.

“You are kicked out of this facility for being disrespectful during our presentation.” she spat towards me viciously. I narrowed my eyes and barked back at her. “I’m getting over a cold ma’am. I didn’t do any thing wrong! The only shit I did wrong was have a cold!” The woman leaned away from me with a scowl. "Go through the doors and find something to do while the presentation finishes." She pointed to another set of doors and walked away from me.

I walked away from her and heard her chuckle. “And this is mine now” she said holding up my lunchbox. I clenched my hands together and walked through another set of doors. Through the doors I saw red plastic tables surrounded by red chairs that matched. It almost looked like a casual little restaurant. I grumpily walked through the room and found myself a table. I sat down and looked back through the glass of the door. I noticed that my lunchbox was still sitting on the table that the officers had sat me down at. I quickly got up and ran back. I swiped the bag with a grin on my face and sprinted back to the cafeteria. “Not my food, bitch.” I thought to myself.

At this point I didn't care where I sat. I walked to a random table and sat down to eat my lunch. Since I was pissed off, I pulled the chair out in anger and sat down with a huff of irritation. I looked up from my lunchbox and noticed that 4 other kids were staring at me. “Sorry I'll move.” i muttered. “No you can stay.” one of them replied. The table we sat at was round and had about 7 chairs around it, 5 being filled by us. My eyes searched the table and spotted a box of half eaten cake. I opened my lunchbox an started eating. "You want some cake?" one of the kids asked. I politely said no but they insisted. He gave me a slice of cake even though I protested. “Thanks I guess.” I slumped down in the my chair and ate it.

'What a day’ I shook my head as I thought about my bad luck. As I finished the food I heard screaming come from outside. I looked around for any form of danger but saw none. Everyone in the cafeteria started fleeing. “Now's my chance to get out of here!” I listened to my brain and sprinted for the doors. I got outside and looked for any type of exit.

I ran down a paved road and could see and fence. I could easily climb it and be home free. I ran towards the fence with a blonde girl by my side and another darker haired woman. We got closer to the fence and I realized a huge truck was barreling its way towards the fence with no intent on stopping. I quickly grabbed whoever was closest to me and pulled them out of the way with me. I felt the car woosh past me as I flung the girl away from the moving vehicle. Both of us got out of the way just in time. She was fine but the other girl, not too much. She was unmoving on the ground surrounded by a couple other inmates. One of them held whoever was run over with tears in her eyes, while others just stared at the scene with hands covering their mouths.

I sat on the ground in shock of what had happened today. Then I saw a yellow flash dart past me and leave. Looking to my left I saw the last person I thought I’d ever see. Bea?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there is one more part of my dream but I don't know if anyone would actually like to read it lol. Hope you enjoyed though. (:


End file.
